<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>棉花糖（三） by ErFan1007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813888">棉花糖（三）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErFan1007/pseuds/ErFan1007'>ErFan1007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErFan1007/pseuds/ErFan1007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>棉花糖（三）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>原本他可以克制住的。<br/>被解雨臣这么一抱，他身体就更热了。<br/>男人的气息全喷在他的脖子上，搂住腰的手小幅度地在他肚子上游动，庄睿双目含着情欲的泪渍，努力调整着呼吸，双手依旧夹在胸前紧紧捏住，渐渐颤抖。<br/>庄睿身体原本就处于在情欲高潮当中，如果男人不过来的话，他是可以压制下来的。<br/>唔……怎么办呀？<br/>好想去抚慰……<br/>胯下真的涨得难受，再不去解决一下，他今天真的不用睡了。<br/>察觉到怀里的人在微微喘息，小小的身体隔着睡衣都能感觉到它的温度，烫人得很，解雨臣把肚子上的手往上移去，停留在他的胸膛上，人儿轻轻地哼唧一声，又把身体缩得更紧了。<br/>花爷察觉到异样，稍微移开脑袋，就看到他面前的耳根和脖子全都红透了，白皙的脖子上布满了小颗的密汗。<br/>“……身体不舒服吗？”<br/>“……呜、没有……”<br/>庄睿小声的回应着，就连语气都带着情欲和黏糯，红着脸庞深深吸了一口气，咬了一下手指，继续低声说着。<br/>“……我，我想去一趟洗手间。”<br/>不行了。<br/>他快疯了。<br/>再不释放出来，他感觉自己的下体快要爆炸了。<br/>管不上羞耻不羞耻了，他只知道现在辛苦得要命，忍不住了。<br/>解雨臣好像知道了什么，抱着腰的手往人儿下面的帐篷一摸，人儿突然就呼出声来，然后连忙咬着下唇，闭住了声音。<br/>哎呀，果然也是起反应了。<br/>是啊。<br/>听着隔壁浪荡得要命的叫床声，谁能不起反应呢？<br/>就连他都听硬了，人儿肯定也会受不了。<br/>能不起反应的，恐怕是性冷淡吧？<br/>“花儿……我自己来，你放开我。”<br/>既然被人揭穿了，庄睿不要面子了，呼吸声也不再掩饰，明显地喘着息，然后用手抓住那个盖在他膨胀上面的手腕，想要拉开。<br/>“没事，我帮你。”<br/>解雨臣亲了一口人儿的脖子，无动于衷，开始隔着睡裤抚摸，庄睿下体原本就渴望抚摸，这么一碰他身体突然就软了，轻轻地呻吟出声，然后用手捂着嘴巴，微微摇摇头。<br/>“不用……我自己来就好……”<br/>“我不干别的。”<br/>解雨臣明显拒绝人儿的提议，依旧霸道得让人无法拒绝，舔了一下人儿耳根，然后含住，把手直接伸入内裤里面，准确无误地握住火热，庄睿倒吸了一口气，忍不住支吾一声。<br/>“我不干别的……我只帮你，不碰别的地方。”<br/>敏感处被人吻住，庄睿又不行了，知道隔音效果不好，也担心会吵到宝宝，他只能拼命压抑着声音，全身发软。<br/>“可是……我好害羞、我……”<br/>“没事，闭上眼睛，享受就好。”<br/>人儿嘴上是在拒绝，但下体被人撸了几下，总算是妥协了。<br/>感觉……还不错。<br/>解雨臣很有技巧，撸得不疼，力度刚好，刚柔并济，加上花儿本身就是个大帅哥，有这么帅气的男人帮他自慰，庄睿很快就进入享受状态了。<br/>庄睿软软地扭着小蛮腰，不由自主地在他手心上缓缓抽插，小声的咿呀出声，用手覆盖在男人帮他劳动的手背上，轻轻握住，配合男人的动作一起上下撸动。<br/>“呜……舒服……”<br/>庄睿第一次让人帮他自慰，前所未有的快感灌遍全身，忍不住将感想脱口而出，然后又红着脸低下头，闭上嘴巴喘息。<br/>解雨臣这回也快疯了。<br/>他多想用那早已硬得不行的巨大，直接贯穿眼前的棉花糖。<br/>但是他不能这么做。<br/>他答应过人儿，不碰其他的地方。<br/>最该死的，是庄睿还扭动着屁股，一下一下地隔着小毛巾蹭着他的硬硬皮带，可能人儿是无意的，在享受着胯下的快感，自己做了什么动作都不知道了。<br/>尽管下体肿胀，解雨臣还是忍住了性欲，一手环着人儿的腰，加快了撸动动作，微微缩紧手掌，然后用两只手指捏着他的龟头缓缓揉捏。<br/>“啊啊……那边、花儿，那边舒服嗯……”<br/>庄睿舒服得直接娇喊一声，被自己浪荡的声音吓到，连忙捂着嘴巴，却被想到，这一声的叫声，把解雨臣的巨大被逼肿胀了几分，毛巾也不好使了，硬邦邦地顶在他的双股之间，隔着毛巾也能感受到它的硬度。<br/>解雨臣忍得难受，却只能微微闭上眼睛，下半身隔着裤子和毛巾一下一下地顶撞人儿的下体，想象着插进人儿体内时会有什么感觉。<br/>庄睿也被人顶清醒了，终于知道那硬物不是皮带，而是一个有热度的东西，脸顿时就红透了，羞耻地闭上眼睛，任由男人幻想性地顶撞着他的身体。<br/>“呜……花儿，我不行了……要射了。”<br/>胯下被人撸得舒服，后面又被人做出假意性交的动作，庄睿已经忍受不住了，才刚说完，下体微微抽搐，捂着嘴巴叫不出声音，全身抖动。<br/>下一秒，精口就安安静静地将精液射了出来，然后被解雨臣一把握住，拇指堪堪挡住精口位置，庄睿这才没有射得到处都是，白色全落在男人的手心上。<br/>怀里人儿因为射精而导致身体一抽一抽的，被捂着的呻吟声还是破碎泄出，半晌后，软软地靠在男人的胸膛上，无力的喘着气。<br/>确定人儿射完精后，解雨臣依旧握住他的性器，微微撑起身体，低头看了一眼人儿的胯下，一手抹过上面的精液，拿起隔着巨大的那块毛巾，帮人儿清理性器上残留的白色。<br/>毛巾才一挪开，男人的巨大就这样顶在他的股间，真实感受着它的存在，又大，又硬，又烫，庄睿突然就羞耻得不敢看人，双手捂脸，任凭男人顶着他的股间和帮他擦拭性器。<br/>这下，人儿舒服了。<br/>解雨臣低头看了一眼自己的硬得不行的下体，无奈，一手握住精液和小毛巾，走进了浴室里头，解决自己的性欲。<br/>大概，过了二十几分钟？<br/>解雨臣又洗了一次澡，下体不再勃起了，换上了睡衣走近宝宝，确定小人儿没被吵醒后，才回到庄睿身边，对方虽然翻了身，但还是捂着脸，耳朵还红着，双目紧闭，看来真的害羞得不行。<br/>花爷哭笑不得，明明什么都没做呢，就害羞成这样，真是个小可爱，忍不住低头吻了一口人儿的脸庞，温柔的说了句晚安。<br/>庄睿听见了，一把抓住正欲回到自己床上的解雨臣，花爷愣了一下，转过头就对上了人儿湿漉漉的抬眸，庄睿小心翼翼地拉着被子，遮到嘴唇，红着脸庞哀求似地看着上方的男人。<br/>“那个……陪我吧，我怕。”<br/>可能是释放后，身体真的累了，也可能是人在异地缺乏安全感，庄睿半眯着昏昏欲睡的眼睛，想睡又睡不着，可怜兮兮地看着解雨臣，白白净净的手紧紧地抓住他的手腕，似乎不想让人离开。<br/>解雨臣当然求之不得，既然是人儿自己的要求，他就可以光明正大地搂着人睡觉，他自然是义不容辞了。<br/>花爷揭开了棉被，庄睿就乖乖地往旁边挪去一点让男人上来，在解雨臣蹑手蹑脚地爬上床的时候，又像只软茸茸的小猫咪一样，乖巧地塞钻进了男人的胸膛中，双手搂着对方的腰，闻着他身上的味道，闭上眼睛，得到安全感后，自动进入了睡眠状态。<br/>解雨臣将人拥入怀里，轻轻拍着人儿的背部，就像哄着小宝宝一样，哄着他的大宝贝睡觉。<br/>“睡吧，我在呢。”<br/>有我在，你别怕。<br/>什么都别怕，安心睡觉。<br/>有我在。<br/>………………<br/>………………<br/>宝宝起得早。<br/>真的很早，还没到凌晨六点呢。<br/>但是孩子乖得很，坐在宝宝车上玩着庄睿昨晚给他搁下的小玩具，没有大哭大闹，只是偶尔发出小小的嬉闹声，捏着玩具玩了一会儿，突然发力，扔了一辆小汽车过来。<br/>解雨臣头也不转，背后对着宝宝，抬起手就接住了孩子扔向庄睿的‘凶器’。<br/>他的‘皮带’早晨也起得早，解雨臣在自己硌醒庄睿之前，连忙放轻动作松开了人儿，庄睿也睡得熟，察觉到动静，只是翻了一身，眼睛没有睁开，重新睡去。<br/>花爷爬了下床，帮人儿重新盖上棉被，然后又低头吻了一下他的发丝，这才把孩子抱进浴室洗澡。<br/>等男人和宝宝洗完澡出来，庄睿已经醒过来了，双眼懵懵头发乱乱的，坐在床边，手里还拿着刚泡好的一瓶牛奶。<br/>昨天宝宝睡得早，心知道孩子起床了，肚子应该饿了，所以庄睿在睡醒后，回笼觉也不睡了，揉了揉眼睛连忙爬起身，在解雨臣帮孩子洗澡的空隙泡好了一瓶奶，好让宝宝洗完澡后可以直接温着喝。<br/>解雨臣对庄睿的表现甚是满意。<br/>他知道，人儿是真心喜欢和用心照顾孩子。<br/>他对庄睿的好感度又上升了。<br/>直接破表。<br/>解雨臣穿着浴袍，先帮孩子换好尿片穿好衣服，原本想要自己来喂孩子，让庄睿先去洗漱一番，可庄睿一见男人走过来，就伸手接过宝宝，让孩子躺在他的臂弯中，甜甜地笑着。<br/>“我来，我们马上就启程了吧？你先准备一下。”<br/>庄睿不敢提起昨天的事，只好利用孩子来做借口，增加话题同时也逃避话题。<br/>解雨臣满意地笑了一下，转身到浴室拿了一条湿毛巾出来，庄睿坐在床上喂孩子，孩子喝奶也需要时间，花爷就蹲在他的面前，用毛巾帮他擦眼睛和脸庞，好让人儿感到舒服清爽一点，动作细心温柔。<br/>“你和我之前聘请的保姆不一样。”<br/>庄睿红着脸微微闭上眼睛，让花儿帮他抹脸，小心翼翼地问着。<br/>“怎么不一样了？”<br/>“我看得出，你是真心对孩子好，可她啊……”<br/>解雨臣温柔地擦着他的眼角，认真地抹过人儿每一块肌肤，眼神流过一丝的温情脉脉，低声地回答着人儿的问题。</p><p>“为了吸引我的注意力，拿孩子的命来玩弄。”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>